Life isn't that charming
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: When I woke up this morning and decided to go hunt some demons, the last thing I expected was to end up trapped in the past with the charmed ones and a boy who had more secrets than I had hot dinners, the worst thing is I'm half demon and if they find out I'm dead meat! Chris/OC, based around the events of season 6 of charmed.
1. Prologue-demon girl on the run

**Prologue-Demon girl on the run.**

**Hi guys, so this is my new story. I have loved Charmed for a long time so I thought I should try my hand at writing a story about it. This is based around season 6. So for the first time of many I do not own the Charmed series but Cassandra McCarthy is my own character.**

When you're close to death people say your life flashes before your eyes. I never got that, my life had been in danger since the day I was born yet I had never had a life changing moment. I still wasn't now even as I stared at around ten demons all in front of me blocking my exit.

"Cassandra McCarthy, this is your last chance. You can join us and we will spare you or you could decide not to and we'll kill you. Choice is yours?" The demon who was at the front spoke, his voice sounding excited at the idea of being so close to a kill.

"Kiss my arse!" I yelled back before sending my first fireball at the demon that was blocking the doorway. Hearing his scream as he burst into flames gave me amazing satisfaction. I ran straight past the demons before they had time to react making my way into what was the attic of the once famous Halliwell manor. It was dark, dingy and smelt of rot if I wasn't in such a rush I would have enjoyed a good explore and probably have stolen some of the cool stuff.

The world which surrounding me right now was a world of death and destruction. A world ruled by evil dictator, who was named Wyatt Halliwell. When I finally escaped from my psycho father in the underworld I had hoped the world above would be better all I got was another version of hell.

I couldn't grab the book as for one it wasn't the actual book but a hologram, not even the Dark Lord was stupid enough to let the most powerful book in the world away from his protection. Even if I called the book I would still not be able to get it, being half demon meant the book didn't like me very much.

All I could hope was that possibly there was something around the attic which would give me an escape route. A spell or possibly a potion, if I was honest I had no idea what I was looking for but I just had to pray there was something here to save me.

I moved around like a manic person trying to find a way of escaping this hell. I could hear the demons moving around the house trying to find where I had got to. I was amazed that they hadn't found me yet, but the longer this was taking the more hope I was losing.

I could hear one of the demons slowly begin to make their way up the stairs, it was then I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a draw. I grabbed it and stared at it, it was a spell. I didn't know if it would work but right now it was my only hope, _"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_

After I finished speaking the words the triquetra symbol on the wall began to glow, which was a bit freaky but I could deal with that. What I didn't really want to deal with was the demons piling into the room behind me.

"Any final words?" The demon who was closest to me questioned, while creating a fireball in his hand.

"This will end soon, because someone is going to change the future," I retorted before turning and running straight through the triquetra and landing smack on my face on a floor which looked extraordinarily familiar.

**Thank you for reading please review**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue Eyes**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1-Back to the past!

**Chapter 1-Back to the Past!**

**Okay, 1****st**** chapter I want to apologise this chapter is very very short. It's probably cause I'm getting ready to leave for university to start my first year at the moment. I always choose the best time to start stories don't I? **** Anyway I don't own Charmed, but Cassandra is my character.**

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a voice say from up above me.

It took some effort but I turned onto my back and stared straight at the person who was talking. He was very tall and seemed a lot more mature than he looked.

"My name is Cassie," I said holding out my hand, "Give me some help here?"

The boy reached down to help me pulling me up so I was a little bit too close to him. We stood there awkwardly before I hinted down to my hand which was still being held. He quickly took his hand away from me like I was on fire.

"How did you get here?" He questioned me suddenly seeming very worried.

"Well I was being chased by some demons and I found a spell on the floor and then the triquetra on the wall glowed and I ran through it now I'm here," I said all in one breath before looking around me carefully, "Which seems to be the exact same place I left but lighter."

I moved around the room looking at everything. It was an exact replica of the Halliwell attic I had just come from. The walls were the same, the cupboard which had the spell in it was still at the side, but without the spell. Most of the details were the same, with a few minor differences. I noticed a newspaper on the side and ran to pick it up. Trying to get a clue as to what had happened to make the demons disappear. The date was in small writing at the top, the thing that screamed out to me was the year, 2003.

"How is this possible?" I questioned turning around to the boy behind me, "What has happened I was in 2026, I was fighting demons now this. Who are you?" My voice got louder and louder with every word I said.

Just as the final words left my mouth, three women walked in. I had read all about them and seen everything to do with them, yet this was way too much. They had died so how could the Charmed ones possibly be alive still. Those were my last thoughts before my head hit the floor and I was out cold.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

** Until next time,**

** Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

** xxx**


	3. Chapter 2-Charmed to meet you

**Chapter 2-Charmed to meet you**

**Hi people **** I am so sorry I haven't published in ages! It is just I finally got to university last weekend and it's taken me a few days before I've had time to sit down and actually finish this chapter. I am hoping I'll get another one published at some point soon, but I'm starting my course on Monday so that is my first priority. Hope you enjoy, please review. I don't own Charmed, but Cassandra is the only half-demon, half-witch I have ever created **

When I woke up this morning and decided to go and hunt some demons ending up in the past stuck with a boy who seemed to be refusing to tell me his name still and the Charmed Ones who would kill me if they knew about the half demon thing wasn't what I was expecting to be honest.

Then again life is no fun if it always goes as expected. Which is why I'm laying on what feels like a couch pretending to sleep so I could listen to the conversation around me.

"Who is she?" I heard one of the Charmed Ones ask.

` "I don't know the future is just as big as the current times you know," The boy replied with extreme sarcasm, "We should just get her to find a way to send herself back from where she came from."

"You know that would leave me standing in front of a lot of demons where there's a fireball with my name on it," I spoke for the first time, opening my eyes and quickly closing them again, "How do you people deal with this much light?!"

I slowly made my way so that I was sitting and looked around, I seemed to be in the living room. It looked quite comfortable. I hadn't had a lot of time to look around the house when I was running away from far too many demons.

"Why are you here? And who are you?" The red head asked.

"My name is Cassie McCathy and last time I checked I was in the future fighting some demons, then I said a spell to escape and ended up here. Believe me it wasn't purposely done," I said getting a bit pissed at the accusing stares, "If you could just tell me how to reverse the spell I'll go back to where I came from and you won't see me again, sound good?"

"We don't have the spell," The long dark haired woman said, before turning to the boy, "Chris?"

Chris shrugged back at her, "Don't know it."

"So you're telling me the most powerful witches of the age can't come up with a spell that will take me back to my own time. Well that just brilliant!" I exclaimed in anger.

"How do you know who we are?" The red head questioned looking confused.

"Are you kidding me? You're the Charmed Ones, the most famous three witches ever. Your powers are legendary and you have met my mother ones I think," I said looking back through her memories and checking the dates to make sure that I wouldn't change the future by telling them.

"Who was she?" The red head was the one with the questions again.

"Her name is Elizabeth McCathy, she's a witch," I explained sitting back down onto the couch behind me, "She died giving birth to me."

"Then how do you knwo she knew us?" It was the one with shorter black hair this time.

"Because it's up here," I said pointing to my head, "My mum was one of the strongest telepath ever and when she died she tranferred all her memories to me, so I could make the right choices in life."

"Well that explains how you recognised us," The red head concluded.

I nodded, "I recognised your faces but sadly your name aren't in the memories, it probably cause it was a little while ago and some of the memories only appear when I need them. So what are your names?"

"I'm paige," The red head introduced, "This is Piper, and this is Phoebe," she pointed at her sister's as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, but I do have one question. How can you deal with the light, it's like the sun is shining from your lamp," I got up and walked around looking at everything. It seemed to be in multicolour.

"I know what you mean it's like going from black and white to colour," Chris spoke smirking slightly at me.

"You're from the future too?" I questioned moving toward him.

"Yeah, about twenty two years to be exact, how are things there?" Chris questioned looking interested.

"Hell as always, the resistances is down in numbers and the Dark Lord is destroying everything good. I want to help whatever you're doing if I can," I said looking up at him, trying to read his facial expression. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite pin it.

"The resistance?" Phoebe questioned me.

"It's nothing just trying to keep the world free of demons in the future," Chris said before I could get a word in. I gave him a weird look not quite understanding, he mouthed 'Talk later'. I nodded slightly feeling like I now had a big secret resting on my shoulders.

"So what are you facing at the moment?" I questioned looking at Paige.

"Nothing much, we're all happy happy happy," Piper said smiling at me in a very scary way.

I tried to come up with a good respond, but luckly Chris interrupted, "Actually I do have a demon we need to vanquish."

Just then five dogs came running through the manor and over to Paige.

"Where did they come from?" I questioned looking confused.

"Chris wouldn't let me take them back first!" Paige complained.

"Back?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a...dog walker. The temp agency messed up," Paige explained.

"Okay, do you guys mind?" Chris questioned drawing attention back to him, "We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane."

"Do you have the spell?" Phoebe questioned.

"Right out of the book," Chris said handing Phoebe the piece of paper, "After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise you'll never get the spell off."

"Here take these guys to the attic, they'll be fine there," Paige said shoving the dog's leads into Chris's hands.

"Wait, me?" Chris wined back, before looking at me like I could give him an excuse.

I shrugged, "Well you're the one who suggested this."

Chris glared at me as he walked up the stair, being dragged by a pack of dogs.

"Alrighty, are we ready?" Piper said smiling brightly at me.

"Alrighty," Paige smirked back sarcastically.

"Phoebe have I told you how much I love your new 'do. It's fabulous," Piper exclaimed smoothing down the sides of Phoebe's hair.

"You're very cheery," I observed.

Piper laughed, "Well it's a super doper day."

"Very chipper," Phoebe agreed with me.

Phoebe pulled Piper to the other side of Paige before handing her the spell. Piper just grinned stupidly. Phoebe closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. I stood slightly off to the side wanting to watch the Charmed ones at work.

Suddenly a Trok demon appeared. It was wearing a brown coat and had two heads side by side, each with only one eye on it. It looked around confused before growling.

"Piper freeze him," Phoebe ordered.

Piper tried to freeze him but instead ended up blowing off one of his heads. The demon whimpered, grasping at where it's other head had been, while Piper just laughed.

"What did you do that for?" Phoebe snapped.

Piper continued to laugh, "I don't know, I didn't mean to."

The Trok demon roared loudly sending the three sisters flying backwards in the wall behind them. The demon was still looking at where the other head had once been. I used the distraction to reach my hand into his chest and hold him still and removing all his powers, "Spell now, I can't hold him for long."

"From other worlds far and near, let's get him the Trok, out of here," Phoebe resighted the spell. The Trok demon burst into flames sending me flying into the conservatory I landed with my head hitting the sofa behind me.

"How the hell did you do that?" Paige questioned as she stood up slowly.

"My power is to remove and use other people's powers. I can do fireball as well cause I took the power so often it's now in my DNA," I explained careful not to give away the fact I had both demon and witch blood in me.

"Is everybody okay though?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Piper replied her voice in a daze.

**Hope this made up for my short first chapter. When I get a moment I will publish more ****. Anyway please review I love to know what you think.**

** Until next time**

** Artistic Blue eyes x**


End file.
